Power-Ups
Power-Ups are equipment used throughout the LittleBigPlanet series to grant the playable characters some extra abilties. LittleBigPlanet Power-Ups Jetpack Jetpacks are used to fly in the air, but is connected to a chain, so your flight is limited. As always, to move, use the left joystick, and press and hold the X button to move faster. Tetherless Jetpacks, on the other hand, allows you to move without any limits, and is obtained in the Creator Pack 1. DLC Power-Ups Paintinator The Paintinator is a hand-held gun from the Metal Gear Solid Level Pack that shoots paintballs. Players can use R1 to shoot a paintball. Scuba Gear Since Sack-Thing can only swim within a few seconds. With this swimming gear, Sack-Thing can stay in water for as long as he wants. At first, the only way to obtain Scuba Gear was to purchase the Pirates of the Caribbean Level Kit, but in LittleBigPlanet 2 and onwards, the Scuba Gear is now available at the start of the game. Enhancement Remover Originally comes with the Creator Pack 1. To forcefully remove any powerups, use this to unequip them. In LittleBigPlanet 2 and onwards, the Enhancement is now available at the start of the game. LittleBigPlanet 2 Power-Ups Grappling Hook The Grappling Hook is a type of Power-Up in which when activated with R1, will shoot and latch onto an object as long as it is in reach and is grabbable. If you keep holding R1, it will stay latched, and acts as a swing for obstacles like normally impossible jumps. Grabinator The Grabinator is a powerup that can carry any grabbable object that isn't too large. When try to grab a loose, grabbable object, it will instead be "carried", which then can be thrown when you let go of it. Creatinator The Creatinator allows you to emit anything. To emit, press R1. In LittleBigPlanet 3, you can change how the Creatinator looks. An example is the 'Blink Ball' from Manglewood, and the 'Cakeinator' from Victoria's Laboratory. Controlinator A Gadget that appears in LittleBigPlanet 2, LittleBigPlanet 3, LittleBigPlanet Vita and LittleBigPlanet Karting. It allows you to assign the controller's buttons to logic. For example: Press X to shoot missiles. Movinator a gadget in LittleBigPlanet 2 that comes in the LittleBigPlanet 2: Move Pack: Rise of the Cakeling. It has the same properties as the Controllinator. To use the Movinator, a move remote is required. Brain Crane The Brain Crane is a unique powerup introduced in the Move Pack. Using the move remote and directing the remote's orb onto the object you want to move, hold the T button, and it will then let you be able to move it where ever you want as long as it can. The powerup acts like telekinesis. Hero Cape The Hero Cape is a powerup from the DC Comics Premium Level Pack. This powerup allows you to glide and swoop, like Swoop. LittleBigPlanet 3 Power-Ups Hook Hat The Hook Hat is a Sackpocket powerup that when equipped, allows you to hook onto bendy rails without using a Rail Hook by creating a type of energy hook ontop of the helmet. It is introduced in Go Loco! of the Ziggurat. Pumpinator The Pumpinator is a Sackpocket powerup that when equipped, can blow objects away that are score bubbles, or blue sponges, with the R1 button, or pull objects towards you with the L1 button. It is introduced in Newton's Airship of the Prologue. Boost Boots The Boost Boots are a Sackpocket powerup that allows you to boost towards normally unreachable places. By pressing R1, you will boost in the direction the L1 stick is facing. They are introduced in the Masque Maker's Tower of Bunkum Lagoon. Throughout the story mode, many areas have places only reachable by Boost Boots, marked by a boost boot sign for hidden prizes. Blink Ball In High Stakes Heist of Manglewood, you are introduced to the Blink Ball. The Blink Ball is a sackpocket powerup that shoots a Blink Ball with R1, which is a custom projectile that when it hits a Blink Panel, which looks like a usually circular panel of flowing silver, it will disappear and teleport you to that area. Illuminator The Illuminator is an optional Sackpocket powerup, but mandatory in getting all prizes. Along with its other purpose of lighting up areas, it can also make strange flowing paintings, which are scattered across Bunkum, have the object inside them come out, and yield prize bubbles. You can obtain this if you buy a total of 5 costumes from any of Zom Zom's shops. Hoverboard The Hoverboard is a powerup from the The Back to the Future Level Kit. It is a hoverboard that allows Sackboy to move faster, and can even go up walls, like OddSock. Popit Power-up The Popit Power-up is a Power-Up that enables players to utilize edit functions within Play Mode. Creators can enable or disable edit functions, such as the Tools Bag, Goodies Bag, and Popit Cursor. Creators can also limit what objects the player can edit, what types of objects the player can place, and what layer the player can place the object. Springinator The Springinator is the first of its kind, being a Power-Up for OddSock, and when equipped, will put a spring on OddSock's bottom. When you hold R1 and jump in the air, he will then change position, with his bottom first towards the floor. Instead of landing, he will bounce off the floor, and will continue until you stop holding R1. It can only be obtained by purchasing the level kit, The Journey Home. LittleBigPlanet Karting Power-Ups Weaponator The Weaponator is a type of powerup in LittleBigPlanet Karting, a homage to the item boxes in Mario Kart. The Weaponator appears on the track, and when picked up by driving over it, you will have a random powerup choosen for you to use. Trivia * Sack-Thing and OddSock are the only characters so far who can equip a Power-Up. See also * Pod * Music * Stephen Fry Category:Character Enhancement Objects Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet Karting Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita Category:Run Sackboy! Run!